plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tall-nut
|PvZ2 = }}Tall-nut jest rośliną defensywną, która występuje w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Kosztuje 125 słońca i posiada identyczny czas odnowy co Wall-nut, ale ma podwojone zdrowie. Dodatkowo Tall-nut potrafi również blokować kilka latających przeciwników przed przedarciem się na drugą stronę, zmuszając ich do zjadania rośliny. Etymologia Podobnie jak Wall-nut, Tall-nut jest oparty na orzechu włoskim. Jego nazwa to skrzyżowanie nazwy Wall-nuta z słowem "Tall" (ang. wysoki), nawiązujący do jego niesamowitego wzrostu. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow TŁUMACZENIE Tall-nut Tall-nuty są roślinami dużego kalibru, które nie mogą być przeskoczone. Wytrzymałość: bardzo wysoka Umiejętność specjalna: nie może być przeskoczony Ludzie zastanawiają się czy istnieje jakaś rywalizacja między Wall-nutem a Tall-nutem. Tall-nut śmieje się bogato barytonowym śmiechem. "Jak może być coś między nami? Jesteśmy braćmi. Gdybyś wiedział co on dla mnie zrobił..." Głos Tall-nuta się urywa, a on sam się uśmiechnął porozumiewawczo. Koszt: 125 Odnawianie: wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you!" TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Wytrzymałość: Bardzo wysoka Odnawianie: Powolne Tall-nuty są roślinami dużego kalibru, które blokują nisko lecące zombie. Umiejętność specjalna: blokuje wystrzelone impy Tall-nut otwiera sieć sklepów dla wysokich i wyższych mężczyzn. "Wydam dla ciebie moje oszczędności!" Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kiedy damy Tall-nutowi Plant Food to podobnie jak inne rośliny defensywne, wytworzy dla siebie zbroje, która mu doda 240 do zdrowia. Będzie mógł również wytrzymać jeden cios od Gargantuara. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Tall-nut otrzyma kryształową zbroję, dająca mu 480 punktów zdrowia. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Tall-nut bardzo dobrze współgra z Spikeweedami i Spikerockami oraz Chomperem. Niestety ma wolny czas odnawiania, więc należy użyć Imitatera do pomocy. Jest zalecany też do sadzenia na basenie, ponieważ może bardzo dobrze blokować Dolphin Rider Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Ze względu na to, że w wielu poziomach w drugiej części gry występują bardzo duże hordy zombie, Tall-nut może się nadać idealny do obrony, ze względu na jego dużą ilość życia. Podobnie jak w pierwszej części gry dobrze współpracuje z Spikeweedami, Spikerockami. W świecie Wild West okazuje się bardzo przydatny, ze względu na występowanie w nim Zombie Bulla, który wyrzuca impy na daleką odległość. Jeżeli gracz zasadzi pięć Tall-nutów i użyje na nich Plant Fooda to dostanie osiągnięcie High Five. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Gdy zombie jedzą Tall-nuta, jego animacja się przerywa a roślina po prostu wtedy stoi. Jednak w wersji na DS'a cały czas się porusza. *Jedyne Tall-nuty w trybie I, Zombie to znajdujące się w poziome All your brainz r belong to us. *W wersji na DS'a, jeśli są dwa obok stojące Tall-nuty i Dolphin Rider Zombie będzie próbował przeskoczyć roślinę, to uderzy on w pierwszą roślinę, a pojawi się przy drugiej. *Tall-nut jest jedną z dwunastu roślin, których paczka nasion widnieje podczas wyboru roślin po zdobyciu Grave Bustera w wersji online. Pozostałe to Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Threepeater, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Cactus oraz Blover . Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W aktualizacji 1.1.3 Chińskiej wersji, jeśli zdobędzie się jego kostium, to będzie pojawiał się już z pancerzem. Zobacz też *Wall-nut *Tall-nut Zombie *High Five en:Tall-nut be:Высокі арэх ru:Высокий орех es:Nuez cáscara-rabias de:Hochwall-Nuss fr:Grande noix pt-br:Noz Gigante vi:Tall-nut zh:高坚果 Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny z Wild West Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Rośliny defensywne Kategoria:Rośliny z rodziny Reinforce-mint